James T. Roche
James T. Roche, also known as Jimmy T., J.T. Roche or simply The Doc, is a super mutant medicine man, though apparently not a good one, found in Denver in 2253. Background Jimmy T. is a large super mutant, but with delicate hands and facial features. He walks slumped over, head facing the ground. He speaks very quietly, unless the discussion turns towards one of a medical nature. He is known to give first aid help for those that have requested it. James was a doctor for a small mountain community. He lived alone, due to his super mutant nature, but always did his best to care for the people in his small village. He studied pre-War medical journals and tried to perform as much modern medical care as possible, as compared to a tribal shaman. While on a house-call to one of the village elders, a storm snowed him and the patient in. When the rest of the village was able to reach them months later, they discovered one fairly fit super mutant and the bones of the village elder. The villagers turned James over to the NCR for practicing medicine without a license, but they were never able to prove the charge of cannibalism. James refuses to discuss the events of those months.Denver design document/3 - Jimmy T Years ago Jimmy T. was attacked by a tribe of Jackals, who he managed to kill, then eat. Then he healed one who tried to attack him later, and that one went back to the others and told them he had magic in his hands, so after that they welcomed him when he came around, and even shared food (since in a way he carried some of the tribe's strength with him).Boulder design document/2 - Jackal Camp Six months prior to the Prisoner's arrival, Jimmy T. was still travelling with the Jackals who were searching for a new food source at the time. Crazy Bitch, a Daughter of Hecate, was also with them. Jimmy felt as though Crazy Bitch didn't want him around, and he was right, she would not only talk up her own medicine over his but talk poorly of Jimmy. Concerned that Crazy Bitch would convince the tribe into sacrificing him, Jimmy T. took the opportunity of hitching a ride out with Helen and Eddie Galenski; despite opposition they allow it because Jimmy once healed one of their kids.Boulder design document/1 - History Jimmy T. got off at Denver, where he stayed with the salvagers at their old camp until it was overrun by dogs, he helped patch up the wounded and continues to live among them at their new site.Denver design document/1 - Notes on the Salvagers Jimmy still trades with Eddie Galenski, and keeps secrets from both Eddie and the salvagers that he is tied to each group. He finds just about everything funny in an annoying kind of way, and has a big, booming laugh to go with his sense of humor, but he seems trustworthy. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Analyze Their Drug Stockpile: The salvagers have a lot of drugs stashed, but some of it is unlabeled. Jimmy T. will ask the Prisoner to help them determine what they do and what is no longer fit for use.Denver design document/4 - Analyze Their Drug Stockpile * Get Garcia out of his coma: Jimmy T. hasn't got the skills to get Garcia out of his coma so he will ask the Prisoner if he can help.Denver design document/4 - Get Garcia out of his coma * Get the Salvagers some fruit or vitamins: Jimmy T. and Porter are concerned about the Salvagers getting scurvy and ask the Prisoner to find some fruit or vitamins to stave it off.Denver design document/4 - Get the Salvagers some fruit or vitamins * Get Jimmy T a Doctor's Bag: Jimmy T could use a doctor's bag to help him treat the salvagers. Over time he'll use it up and ask for another.Denver design document/4 - Get Jimmy T a Doctor's Bag * Get them a Geiger Counter: Get Jimmy T. a Geiger counter to solve the problem of the radioactive lizards.Denver design document/4 - Get them a Geiger Counter Other interactions * If the Prisoner is female Porter may assign Jimmy as her bodyguard. This will deter unwanted attention from the other salvagers, in particular Slow Joe who will at some point attempt to rape the Prisoner.Denver design document/3 - Random Encounters Surrounding The Area * The Prisoner can learn about Jackal culture by talking to Jimmy T. Inventory Notes * The influence Jimmy T. had on the Jackals run deep enough for them not to attack on sight someone who has a super mutant companion when they approach the Jackal camp at the Boulder Dome. * A super mutant companion might be able make friends with Jimmy T.Denver design document/1 - NPC Ally Drama * He wears glasses, but by looking closely, it can be seen that they are actually empty frames. * Design document notes on the quest Use the Big Radio to Signal ARGOS mention that the salvagers aren't washing, and their health is suffering as a result, it goes on to mention that the Prisoner should try convincing Jimmy T. to wash his hands before treating someone would as that would also be beneficial.Denver design document/4 - Use the Big Radio to Signal ARGOS * A note regarding Jimmy in the Denver design document says "No tag skills because he's a supermutant?" despite other super mutants such as Bear and Beatrice having them.Bloomfield Space Center design document/3 - BearHoover Dam design document/2 - Beatrice Appearances James T. Roche was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Behind the scenes * According to the Denver design document, the developers considered having Jimmy disappear for a while if the Prisoner goes around telling the salvagers about recent kills he has made. If, during this time, the Prisoner returns to the kill site they might catch Jimmy eating or at least stealing the bodies.Denver design document/3 - I'd like to see... * Roche is the brand name used by Hoffmann-La Roche a major pharmaceutical and healthcare company. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Denver characters Category:Van Buren super mutant characters Category:Salvagers Category:Van Buren doctors ru:Джимми Ти uk:Джиммі Ті